bloody red moon night
by Sweetiepie099
Summary: i would like to apolagise the first entry i did failed so i hope this version workes so i hope you enjoy a very smuty ciel and Sebastian fanfiction


Sebastian

Another day working with young master ow how happy I am to have another gorgeous day to spend with young master (draws curtains) as I turn around to see young master asleep like an angel I just love the cute face that he shows even I'm blushing a bit. I come closer and closer to young master to only whisper "wake up young master" in a deep low sexy voice.

Ciel

I woke up only to see my butler facing me with a smile I sit up only to order him to undress me but something wasn't right I saw redness in Sebastian's checks but I let it go thinking it was nothing.

Sebastian

I saw young masters intensive deep blue eyes staring at me as I dressed him I felt my face get hot I stood up after I finished to dress him but my mind wondered to his soft pink lips and my mind telling me to kiss him to get this out of my mind I went up to his check and slightly started to softly let my lips touch his check only to have a slap on the face by him I turn around and close the door to only get ready for the day.

Ciel

W W W What was that he's my butler not lover and also the fact that were both guys what the fucking hell is he thinking but nether mind that I'll have to deal with it later I have to get started on my work.

Sebastian

"Good mooring master today we have exotic fruits with fresh nuts and Yorkshire tea please enjoy young master"

hmm I hope likes it the person that brings our fine and high quality ingredients is off work for about a week and the food is getting spares but I only want the best for young master. With a slight grin on his face he continues to do the house work.

ciel

ahh once again the tea is exquisite and breakfast is divine. I better check today's schedule ahh it seems we have a very interesting guest visiting us today.

"SABASTIAN" I yell

Sebastian

"Yes young master what might be the problem" I hope there was nothing wrong with the breakfast it'll be a pain to make another one.

Ciel

"Sebastian I hope you know that we have a very important guest today so make a proper dinner tonight with our finest red wine we have.

Sebastian

"Yes young master of course I shall prepare a great British menu fish course with the finest of fish"

Ciel

"hmm sounds proper"

Sebastian

"Well then I shall start preparing it now"

Ciel

Hmm I want to make a good impression for our guest tonight I can't afford to have any mistakes

Later that night

Sebastian

(Knock knock) "Young master is here shall I let him in"

Ciel

"yes you shall I'll be there in a moment" as Sebastian lest I noticed something I never noticed before his muscles that showed through his shirt I felt my face getting hotter and hotter as more of his muscles showed he glimpsed back only to see my face as red as wine.

Sebastian

(closes door) what the fucking oh my fucking god what the hell was that I have never in my entire life have I seen his face look like that but that makes me want to touch him more but I can't I am his butler not lover but he's so cute when he blushes that I wish I was his lover so I can make him mine but it's the most likely impossible to accomplish that.

Ciel

Fucking god he saw he defiantly saw there's no doubt about it but it's not like I care it's not as if I wish for him to become my lover or anything but sometimes I wish I could at least get closer to him anyway the guest is probably waiting for my arrival I better head down.

Sebastian

(Opens door) "I greatly hope you have a pleasant time grell"

Grell

"Hello bassy I've been so lonely without you so why don't you and me hit it up tonight"

Sebastian

"Please grell do not refer me to me as bassy please refer to me as Sebastian am I clear grell also to add we are never going to hit it up ever"

Grell

"Well that took the fun out of everything you are so boring"

Ciel

"Sorry for my lateness grell how are you I hope your trip here was good"

Grell

"Fine thank you ciel but please do something with bassy over here he's all grim"

Ciel

During the dinner all my eyes could see Sebastian with his cheeky and sexy smile he nearly always had on and I kept watching his muscles his long eye lashes his slim body everything about him made my heart skip a beat all the time and made me think of the one true wish I had on my mind all the time was that for him to become mine for eternity but I only wish that he could think the same way that I do.

Sebastian

I wonder what was wrong with young master his eyes are looking in the distant again something must be on his mind but I have no idea what could he be thinking at a time like this.

After dinner

Ciel

"I hope you have a pleasant time here grell I wish for you to have a safe trip home"

Grell

"I really did enjoy my time here thank you for inviting me ciel bye bye bassy see you next time"

With a blow kiss he left

Sebastian

Here's my chance to see what the fucking hell is on his mind

Ciel

I saw Sebastian with a strange look on his face like he was about to say something but instead he grabbed both of my arms and pinned me against the wall my mind was in a blur I had no idea what was with him tonight so with a trembling voice I say to him.

"What's wrong Sebastian?"

I try to hold in something that I didn't want him to see and that was a blush that was acing to come out.

Sebastian

Fuck his face right now is so cute it makes me….

Ciel

what the fucking hell was that noise it seems that Sebastian the man before me is making sexual noises but but why is he does he find me cute or something grr I can't hold it in my face got hotter and hotter as the noises seemed to get louder and louder from his hot steamy breath.

Sebastian

It seemed that I had forgotten the question that was on my mind but since he's like this I might as well continue if he allows me to do so but I did want to say one thing so I leant towards his hot ear and softly said

"Young master your blushing"

Ciel

"S s s Sebastian I am not it might be that you're just seeing things" I could see that sexy smile appear on his face getting closer and closer to my face and.

Sebastian  
I couldn't hold back the urges to feel to touch to kiss this adorable boy in front of me so I went closer and closer to his blushing red face and kissed him right on the mouth I loved the look he gave off his closed little eyes and his soft lips made me have a moment of joy the joy to wanting this boy to be mine.

Ciel

I can't believe this hot sexy butler is kissing me could you believe right now I don't care what people think I'm just going to surrender to his powerful, overtaking, sexy and his fucking bad side.

Sebastian

I started to escalate the situation by starting to put my left leg in-between young masters legs that were so little and thin that I could snap them in two as I was doing this I kept giving him kisses everywhere the check, neck, forehead an everywhere that I could reach then I pulled the blue ribbon he wore off I looked up to find young master staring at me to say that I could continue to do this to him with that I slowly started to unbutton his shirt but I stopped at the second button and looked at young master.

Ciel

I was in pure bliss the way that he kisses me but then he stopped all of a sudden but why did he stop I looked at him in confusion he suddenly picks me up like princess.

"w w w what are you doing Sebastian"

Sebastian

"Sorry young master but this can't be helped"

I carry young master up the stairs to the bedroom where I.

Ciel

The next thing I know I'm thrown on my bed

"Sebastian"

I was in a state of confusion why did he bring me here.

Sebastian

"Sorry young master but it seems I will not be able to hold myself back"

Ciel

He comes closer and closer to me as I sit on the bed he pushes me down and whispers

"I want you only to be mine is that ok with you'

I was shocked to hear him say that but

Sebastian

To my surprise he came closer and closer to my ear and said in a low soft voice

"I approve of your wish"

After he said that I wasn't going to go easy on him so he should be prepared.

Ciel

After I said that he started to unbutton my shirt but one of the buttons just didn't budge so he ripped the shirt off me and started kissing my thin body touching the most sensitive places he then started to lick and then kiss my body lick, kiss, lick, kiss he continued it for a while but I enjoyed every second of it.

Sebastian

He looked so adorable and his body is so silky and slim that I couldn't stop for even a minute his body started to sweat up it tasted sweet as I kept kissing his body.

Ciel

He didn't stop for a second and so I started to sweat but that made it even worse because he kept licking up the sweat but I enjoyed every second and every kiss came a new feeling of bliss.

Sebastian

I felt the urge to take off his pants to see what was hidden underneath so I wrapped my hands along his thin body down to his pants.

Ciel

"S s s stop Sebastian"

Sebastian

I suddenly got a shock when the young master said that but he got closer to me and ripped off my clothes and only my underwear was left on my body.

Ciel

"I didn't know he would be this hot underneath his clothes" fuck I said it out loud he wasn't meant to hear that

Sebastian

"How bold of you to say that young master but if you're saying that may I continue"

Ciel

As I cover my face with the covers I softly speak

"You may"

Sebastian

"As you wish young master but just to let you know nothing will stop me this time" as I continue my fingers ran down to his underwear and slowly pull down while kissing him I face up only to see him covering his mouth and blushing trying to make any sound.

Ciel

I want to hold back the feeling of making a single sound but the feeling is getting too much to hold in.

"ehh"

Sebastian

I look up only to hear the sound of my young master

"Are you enjoying this young master because it sounds like it?"

Ciel

"S s s shat up I didn't"

Fuck he heard that but I mean it doesn't really matter now since I'm in this situation.

Sebastian

I continue down until his underwear was off and I could see everything.

"hmm"

Ciel

"What"

Sebastian

"Well it's just so small and cute like you young master "

Ciel

"Shat the fuck up what about you"

Sebastian

If you want to see you have to do it yourself young master or are you too innocent to do that"

Ciel

"F f fine I'll do it"

I start to move forward towards him as I got closer I could see sweat on him so I want the only one I start to run my fingers down his chest which I don't know how many packs there were maybe over 10 or 15 I slip my fingers down to his pants and start to slip them down his legs.

Sebastian

"How is it down there young master"

I saw his eyes widen and blush all over his face it was very pleasing to see.

Ciel

I had no idea what I was looking at it was like a monster or a demon all I knew was that it was huge.

Sebastian

"Were not alike are we young master well never mind that lets continue ok"

Ciel

In a shaky nervous voice I agreed he continued kissing down my body until he reached my legs kissing and licking up and down them then finally in between to where my dick he first just licked it up and down and this was already making me feel absolute pleasure.

Sebastian

I was feeling bliss that I was here finally I could see and taste him I continued to lick and kiss it until I started to heavily lick it. It was so small but precious to me I started to slowly put it in my mouth and started to suck it but I stopped and stared at young master.

Ciel

"Why did you stop what the matter?"

He came up to my face and slide his tongue in my mouth it was the first time I experienced it and it felt amazing to fight for domination but I think Sebastian won.

Sebastian

I want young master to relax a bit more before I continue to make him mine.

Ciel

Sebastian had that look on his face that he wanted to do even more to me.

Sebastian

"I should've told you this before but I think your chest, mouth, hair and your tiny dick is so adorable young master"

Ciel

"I could say the same thing to you Sebastian I mean look at you your cheat is amazing your hair is a perfect shade of black you have beautiful sharp eye and our d d dick is like a demon you are just perfect"

Sebastian

"Young master? Well aren't we a bit bold today"

Ciel

"So what can't I be a bit bold and not so innocent?"

Sebastian

"But you being so innocent is the best part about you"

Ciel

I blushed as of what he said but I wanted to prove that I wasn't so innocent so I got up and went to him and.

Sebastian

I got pushed down on the bed with young master on top of me he started to kiss my body but I was interested to where this was going.

Ciel

Oh crap I had no idea what I was doing but I really did want to prove to him that I wasn't so innocent and that I can prove that he always can't be the one to lead.

Sebastian

He started to go up and down with kisses I felt that there was a hidden side to him that I just discovered but that was about to end.

Ciel

I was getting tired I felt like I couldn't do anything suddenly Sebastian grabbed my sweaty hand and got up from the bed which was covered in sweat and pulled me down onto the bed.

Sebastian

"Sorry young master but you're so cute that I can't let you do this"

ciel

I have no idea what Sebastian is doing but then suddenly.

Sebastian

I was in the mood now I can't be patient anymore so I started slowly touching his leg then started to put his leg up on my shoulder.

Ciel

I don't care anymore I'll let him do this to me I mean I think I'm falling for this hot demon of a butler again.

Sebastian

I could see in his eyes that he was falling for me again.

"Young master are you falling in love with me"

Ciel

"How did you know I mean it's not that true?"

Sebastian

"Young master let me tell you this you are a very easy person to read but that's why I love to tease you"

Ciel

"Why do you say such embarrassing thing Sebastian?"

It was embarrassing I can't say I love you and all that type of stuff but I can show it thru most of my actions.

Sebastian

"young master you need to relax now ok'

I've waited such a long time for I'm to become mine and now that wish is getting closer to become real I slowly.

Ciel

I saw Sebastian slowly go down to my body my heart was racing and skipping beats but I had to relax like he told me to do.

Sebastian

I knew this would happen he's getting nervous but I can't stop now I don't care I love him too much I went down even lower I was getting so close to his body.

Ciel

I was getting ready for the pain to spike into me instead of a sharp pain it went slowly and then the pain started to erupt it was so hard not to make noises.

Sebastian

I saw only pain in his dark mysterious eyes so

"I knew it its painful for you isn't it would you like me to stop"

"Huh don't stop don't worry about me ill handle the paint somehow but all i wish is for to love me with everything you got"

After I said that I had the most pleasure I have ever felt in my entire life.

And after we made love that night I looked up into the sky and saw that the sky and the moon was like a bloody red moon night


End file.
